


Ninety-nine

by DaintyCrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Alter ist nur eine Nummer.





	Ninety-nine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninety-nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398657) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



Bucky sah zu, wie Steve sich seinen besten Anzug anzog. Bucky wurde neunundneunzig und wie würden es feiern. Das Abendessen war Steves Idee. Für Bucky war es nur eine Nummer, nurn ein Tag, aber wenn es um Steve ging, dann würde er alles tun. Kömpfen, zurück in einen Krieg ziehen, in dem er beinahe gestorben wäre (und gestorben ist), eine siebzig Jahre anhaltende Gehirnwäsche durchbrechen, und sich dann wieder in den Kampf stürzen. Sie für ein Abendessen gut anziehen und den Abend mit seinen Freunden verbringen? Das war gar nichts.

Neunundneunzig Jahre alt, und Bucky hatte Steve von Anfang an geliebt, sein ganzes Leben lang. _Das_ war etwas.


End file.
